legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S6 P11/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen staring down the Rogues as the other Rogues join Erin's side) Alex: Guys, get ready. Miles: Right. Peter: You got it Alex! Scott: Soyu come out! (Jirosoyu joins Scott's side) Scott: We're ready Alex! Erin: Guys. I don't care anymore if these guys were once friends. You take them down, and you take them down hard. Jack: Gladly. Rose: I hate to do this, but I'm right behind you Erin. Emily: Right. Rocky: *Growls Peter: Wait, a dog? Miles: Long story. Alex: Scott, I'm trusting you as the heavy hitter to deal with Yang and Jack. Scott: Got it. I've been looking forward to a challenge. Erin: Emily, Ruby, you got some long range by your side. So blast them from far away and snipe them. Ruby: Right. Emily: I'll do my best. Alex: Peter, Miles, try your best to disable as many of them as possible. Peter: Alright. Miles: We'll so our- Jirosoyu: Oh enough with the planning! Let's just kick some traitorous ass already! Alex: Jeez... Impatient much? All right, the rest of you, fight them as best you can. Rose: Erin! I think they're about to attack! *To Rocky* Stay close to me boy! Rocky: *Bark* Alex: Alright, let's do this! Kyle: CHARGE!! (Both side's charge at each other. The Defender's Civil War, had officially begun) Scott: Jirosoyu, strike hard and show no mercy! Jirosoyu: Right! (Jiro starts throw fast and hard punches at Yang which she is seen blocking) Yang: Going after me for the start!? I'm flattered! Jirosoyu: Just taking out the biggest threat first! Yang: Sorry! I'm no where near you biggest threat! But I'll be more then enough to start you down! (Yang dodges the next punch and shoots a shot gun blast at Scott) Scott: GNN!! Jirosoyu: Scott! Scott: I'm fine just take her down! Jirosoyu: Right! (Jirosoyu then begins to think as time slows) Jirosoyu: *thinking* Judging from our previous jobs together as allies, her Semblance allows her to dish out more damage the more pain she takes, but if that Bandit Chief encounter was anything to go by, then there must be a limit to what she can take before she's drained. (Jirosoyu then clenches a fist) Jirosoyu: *thinking* You got that Soyu, just hit fast and hard! (Time goes to normal speed as Jirosoyu jumps back) Yang: Hey, you're not running so soon now are you? Jirosoyu: No way! But I understand your power a lot more now! Yang: So what? You gonna try and stay away from me hoping it'll tire me out? That'll just give me an excuse to go after Scott! And with out him, you're done! Jirosoyu: Oh I wouldn't be so sure. Ever since my bout with Spectre and taking this new form, I've got a bit more up my sleeve. Tell me, you've ever been hit with a punch capable of creating an explosion? Yang: *Thinks for a moment* Maybe once or twice. I have taken some pretty hard hits in past. And there's also Bakugo, let's not forget I- (Jirosoyu then charges forward and rams his fist into Yang's stomach) Jirosoyu: The first punch means the first bomb goes off! (Jirosoyu's fist then releases an explosion that knocks Yang away) Jirosoyu: Ha ha! I did it! Scott: All right Jiro! One down, and only- (Scott is met by a powerful punch to the gut by Jack with his vibranium arm) Scott: *Raspy gasp* Jack: You may have taken Yang out, but you'll never beat me Scott. Jirosoyu: Scott no! (Jirosoyu is then hit from behind as Yang charges toward him firing shots at him) Jirosoyu: Dammit, that blast wasn't good enough! (Scott is then seen grabbing Jack's arm and throwing him aside) Scott: You forget that I've still got Targhul DNA flowing through me Jack! I can still fight you even without Jiro by my side! Jack: Well not bad. But this changes nothing. Like be clear. You. Can't. Beat me. Scott: YES I CAN!! (Scott charges at Jack. Yang is seen holding her gut and her eyes are red and her hair is glowing) Yang: That. Hurt. Jirosoyu: Jeez you are one tough bitch! Yang: Long as my aura's intact, you're gonna have to try a little harder then that! Jirosoyu: *thinking* Aura? (Yang then punches Jirosoyu in the chest) Jirosoyu: GNN!! Scott: GAH!! (Scott is seen grabbing his chest in pain) Jirosoyu: Huh?? Yang: Looks like I can hit hard too! Jirosoyu: *thinking* Shit, I forgot she could hit hard enough to damage Spirits! And considering the damage I just dealt her, she'll be hitting harder than expected! I gotta be careful. Jack: Nice one Yang! Yang: Thanks! Now finish that loser off so we can move on! Scott: LOSER!? WHAT DID YOU JUST- (Jack uses this chance to kick Scott in the face) Jack: Pay attention. You're fighting me. Scott: You really think you're hot shit don't you!? Jack; I'm sorry Scott. But I'm not one of the strongest members of the group for nothing. And regarding your Targhul DNA? Did you forget who you're fighting? *Creates a ball of fire* Scott: !! (Scott steps back a bit from the fire) Scott: Oh man... Jack: What's wrong Scott? Afraid of a little fire? Scott: Shit... (Else where in the battle, Rose and Rocky are seen facing off with Sammy and Jessica) Rose: Hey there big brother. Sammy: Rose.... Jessica: Come on Rosie, there's no need for this. I can sense your hesitation. Rocky: *Growls at Jessica* Rose: Believe me Jessica, I don't want to do this. You guys are my family. But Erin is right. We can't just stop fighting Alkorin cause her father told us to. Sammy: But they're our orders! Jessica: Besides, you guys should see how unwise it is to challenge Seris's word of all things. Rose: We're not soldiers Sammy or robots for that matter. Sometimes we have to think for ourselves. And frankly speaking, I only know Seris from what Erin told me. And from what I saw that day: He's nothing like what Erin said. Jessica: *eyes widen*.... Sammy: Jeez... Rose: Now then, let's just get this over with. Jessica: *sigh* Fine then. Rose: Thanks. Rocky, you know what to do. (Rocky then begins to growl before he starts to approach Sammy) Sammy: *freezes up*..... Jessica: Sammy? Rose: *thinking* Good thing I ordered Rocky to be friendly with Sammy. He may not be getting attacked, but that fear of dogs he seems to have will definitely help out. Sammy: *Starts to back away* N-N-Nice... D-Doggy.... Jessica: Sammy??? *Suddenly gets wrapped by tendrils* Huh??? Rose: Got ya! Jessica: Crap! (Sammy continues backing away from Rocky) Sammy: C-C-Come on now Rocky... W-We're friends aren't we?? Rocky: *Ferocious bark* Sammy: AHH!! *Starts to run* STAY AWAY FROM ME!! Jessica: *Struggle* Gah! Sammy wait! I need help! Rose: Go chase him Rocky! (Rocky starts to chase after Sammy) Sammy: AHH!! (Sammy runs off with Rocky on his tail) Jessica: Sammy? Sammy??? Rose: Well, guess we're all alone now huh? Jessica: P-Please Rosie, you wouldn't hurt me would you? Rose:... No Jessica. I'd never hurt you. Jessica: *SIghs* Thanks I- *Gets pulled over* AHH! Rose: But I am gonna make sure you stay of this fight! *Looks up at a tall building* That building's roof top looks like a good spot! Jessica: Wait what?? Rose: Come on! Jessica: Wait Rosie that doesn't safe! Rose: Aww come on, it'll be great! Jessica: NO!! (Rose then takes Jessica and starts crawling up the building with her in her grasp. It then cuts to Miles and Peter swinging around over the fight) Peter: This is getting intense! Miles: Yeah, it's really not looking good for anyone! Peter: Well, maybe- (Peter's Spidey Sense then allows him to dodge a shot from Ruby who's seen on a nearby roof) Peter: SNIPER!! Miles: I see it! Let's go! (Miles and Peter swing over and land in front of Ruby) Miles: Hello Ruby. Ruby: Hey. Peter: Jeez, now they're resorting to child soldiers? Pretty dark if you ask me. Ruby: Excuse me?? Peter: What? Am I not wrong? Ruby: Yes. You are wrong. I am not a soldier, I am a huntress. There is a BIG difference. Peter: Eh I still don't see it. Miles: Look Ruby, it doesn't have to be like this. All we want if for you guys to come back home. Ruby: I'll go back home after Alkorin is beaten. Cause as long as he's still around, ALL of Remnant is in danger! Peter: My world's in danger too, but if I know that there's more powerful people at work to stop him, then I can work with that. Miles: Yeah, there's still a lot more bad guys we can deal with. Ruby: There might be more powerful people trying to stop him, but it takes a lot more then being the strongest to win this fight. So I really don't want to fight my friends, but I have to do my part to help stop the greatest threat the universe has ever known. Miles: Then I guess we have no choice. Peter: Aw man, we actually have to beat up a little kid? Miles: Trust me Peter, you're in for an interesting fight. Peter: Well alright then, if you say so. Ruby: I might be young, *Changes rife to scythe* but I can't still hold my own Peter: All right. *Takes fighting stance* You ready? Ruby: Let's do it Spider-Man! Miles: Do it together Peter! Peter: Let's do it! (Peter and Miles swing toward Ruby) Peter: Here we come! Ruby: I'm ready! (Ruby charges at the Spider Twins. Meanwhile.... As all the heroes continue they're fighting, Alex and Erin are seen staring down each other) Alex: Erin.... Erin: Alex.... Alex: You know you brought this onto yourselves right? Erin: We didn't start this fight Alex. You did. And at least we're not cowards. Alex: You really think that's what we are? Erin: Either that or just blind little soldiers, not fit to be called heroes. Alex: Erin, I'm just following dad's orders. Why can't you see that? Erin: You following dad's orders just proves my point. Alex: You of all people know we shouldn't question him. Erin: Did you forget we've beaten dad before? You remember that alternate world don't you? Alex: We beat him sure, but only because we worked together. Erin: So? Alex: Alkorin's more than that. Sure, I'm not happy that we can't go after him but dad's only doing this to keep us safe. Erin: Oh yeah, we're REAL safe. Dad's already got beaten by him. So if he lost once, he'll lose again. We won't be so safe after that will we? Alex: And what? You think if we help him things might be different? Erin: I don't THINK, I know! Alex: Come on Erin, just come home. We can talk about this! Erin: No! There's nothing to talk about! We either fight Alkorin, or we die! That's all there is too it! Alex: Please Erin.....I don't wanna hurt you. Erin: … That's funny. Cause lately.... *summons a pair of ice swords* I've REALLY wanted to hurt you. Alex:.... Erin: So. You gonna defend yourself? Bro? Alex: Unfortunately yes. Erin: Then do it. (Alex and Erin take fighting stances. They are prepared to charge. Erin is about to launch herself when suddenly a sonic scream hits her) Erin: !! *Drops of her swords and covers her ear* AHH WHAT THE HELL!?!? Alex: Huh?? (Suddenly the scream stops as tendrils wrap around her, pull her somewhere then launches her into a building) Alex: What the?! (Alex looks to see it was Rayla who did that) Alex: Rayla?! What- Rayla: Alex! Scott needs you! (Alex looks over to see Scott is losing badly) Alex: Oh shit no! Rayla: Go help him! I'll deal with Erin! Alex: Uhh okay! (Alex goes and runs off to help Scott. Rayla goes into the building she sent Erin who gets back up) Erin: You!? The hell do you think you're doing!? Rayla: I'm protecting Alex from one of the worst things ever. Fighting his sibling. Siblings should not fight each other. Erin: Siblings fight all the damn time you stupid bitch! Rayla: Not like this! Erin: What do you know?! Rayla: I know enough that I'm going to stop you. Erin: Oh what?! You hoping my brother will love you or something!? Rayla: I regret what I was trying to do to Alex before, but I couldn't control my Targhul instincts! And while I love your brother, I accept he loves someone else! But that doesn't mean I'm gonna let you hurt him! Erin: You think you can beat me!? Rayla: No. I KNOW I can beat you. Erin: Then come try it! (Rayla and Erin prepare to fight before the scene cuts to Scott on the ground in pain) Scott: *groans*..... Jirosoyu: Scott! Damn it! (Jiro is forced to go back to Scott to try and heal him. Jack and Yang stand together, though Yang seems to have taken a beating) Jack: You okay? Yang: I'll be fine... At least Scott's done. Scott: D-...Damn it... Jack: Like I said Scott: You can't beat me. Even with your spirit. Scott: Y-You....weren't even fighting fair. Jack: Fair? Scott: You used fire dipshit.... Jack: Yeah well hey, all's fair and love in war. Besides I didn't need the fire to beat you. Scott: I... hate you sometimes.... Jack: Better luck next time Scott. *To Yang* Come on let's- Yang: !! LOOK OUT!! (Yang pushes Jack out the way as she's blasted into a building) Jack; Huh?! Scott: Finally some help.... (Alex then runs up) Alex: Scott, you okay? Scott: N...Not really... Alex: Right. You did your best. Go find Ian. I'll take it from here. Scott: R-Right.... (Scott gets up and limps away) Alex: Hey there Jack. Jack: Alex. Alex: Sorry about your friend over there. Wasn't who I was aiming for. Jack: At least you could tell who the biggest threat was. Alex: Yeah. You always were one of our best and strongest members. Jack: Damn straight I am. You know I do remember our fight from awhile back. Alex: Same here. Jack: And now. I've only gotten a lot stronger since then. And I think this time, the results will be VERY different. Alex: I've gotten stronger too Jack. So we'll see. Jack: Alright, then let's try it out! (The two prepare to fight before Scott is seen limping away) Scott: Dammit.....This was a mistake. Jirosoyu: *voice* Uhhh, Scott? Scott: Yeah? Jirosoyu: *voice* Your wounds. They're....healing. Scott: Huh? (Scott notices this) Scott: oh.. Well I'll be damned. Targhul regen's kicking in. Jirosoyu: *voice* Well. Looks like with my healing and your targhul you're a bit of a faster healer now. Scott: Yeah. Well. Looks like I can use this chance to find Richie. Jirosoyu: *voice* Well he should be in that building still. Scott: Then let's go get him. (Scott goes inside the building to save Richie. Meanwhile, Erin is still seen fighting Rayla. And is having less then successful time) Erin: DAMN YOU!! (Erin clashes her ice swords with Rayla's claws as she blocks each swing) Rayla: Erin stop this! Erin: Never! (Erin swings again but Erin catches the sword. Rayla then activates her glowing eyes which causes Erin to freeze) Erin: NN!.... Those.... Those eyes..... (Rayla then uses this chance to strike at Erin several times and kicks her on the floor) Erin: *Groans* Rayla: Its over Erin. You're coming with me. (Rayla's stomach opens up and the tendrils shoot out and wrap around Erin lifting her up) Erin: NO!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!! Rayla: I can. And I will! (Erin is then suddenly pulled inside Rayla's stomach which closes up) Erin: *Muffled* NOOO!!! LET ME OUT!!!! Rayla: *Pats her stomach* Don't worry. I'll let you out once your back home. And don't worry, you won't get absorbed inside there. (Rayla is about to leave the building when he is suddenly charged at and lands on the floor. Rayla looks up in surprise to find Ray on top of her) Rayla: Ray??? Ray: Sorry about this sis. (Ray then shoves his hand into Rayla's stomach and grabs onto Erin) Rayla: AHHH!!! RAY STOP!!! (Ray pulls with great deal of strength and gets Erin out and pulls her away from Rayla) Erin: *Panting* … Holy shit... Thanks Ray... Ray: No problem. You okay? Erin: Well... Aside from some nightmares I'll have for the next couple of days... Yeah. I'm good. Rayla: *Gets up holding her stomach* Ray!! What are you doing!? Ray: Erin go. I'll deal with my sister. Erin: Y-Yeah... (Erin runs off as Ray looks over at Rayla) Ray: I'm helping my friends. What about you? Rayla: Same as you! Ray: Well, you're not doing a very good job at it. Rayla: Well You ATTACKED me!! Ray: And I'll regret it forever. But you left me no choice. Rayla: Are you stupid!? Ray: No. But you clearly are. Rayla: Ray I don't know what you're malfunction is, but you better get out of my way! Ray: Not until you and your friends leave. Rayla: You think we're just gonna give up? Ray: No. But you better. Or else. Rayla;..... So... You're gonna make us do the one thing we hate more then anything? Ray:.... Rayla: …. Fine then. (Rayla charges toward Ray before the scene cuts to Jessica being dropped on the roof of a nearby building by Rose) Rose: Here we are! Jessica: Thanks..... Rose: Now, you won't have to worry about fighting anymore. Jessica: Well how am I suppose to get down when the fighting's done then? Rose: I'm sure Alex will come by and rescue you. You're his princess after all. Jessica: *blushes*....S-So? Rose: So he'll save you of course! Jessica: But why? Why do you gotta do this Rosie? You're one of the nicest people I know! Rose: I'm sorry Jess... Really I am... But I don't want Alkorin to destroy the worlds. And while I might not be the strongest, I do know I can do something to help stop him. Jessica: *sigh* Well, can you at least do one thing for me? Rose: What is it? Jessica:....Can you stay up here with me? (Rose looks at Jessica. She then looks back down at Sammy still being chased by Rocky) Rose:... Sure. Jessica: Thanks. (Rose goes over and sits next to Jessica) Jessica: You think Sammy will be okay? Rose: Oh yeah. Rocky wont hurt Sammy. But Sammy doesn't know that. Jessica: *Giggles* That's cruel. (The two friends on opposites sides share a laugh) Rose: I just hope Rocky's enjoying himself. (The scene then cuts to Sammy being chased by Rocky) Sammy: GOOD BOY!! STAY AWAY FROM- (Sammy then trips on the curb before he falls onto his back) Sammy: *moans* Ow.... (Sammy then notices Rocky coming up toward him) Sammy: AHH!! *Crawls back* N-No please! Please don't hurt me! (Sammy crawls back up against a wall as Rocky approaches) Rocky: *growls* Sammy: Aw man, this can't be the end.... (Sammy then closes his eyes as Rocky approaches him) Sammy: Please don't bite my head! (Rocky growls at Sammy before he stops) Sammy: *opens his eyes* H-Huh?? (Sammy just finds Rocky standing there) Sammy:...… Rocky:...… Sammy:..... Rocky: *Curious whine* Sammy: W-Well, what are you waiting for? You're supposed to attack right? (Rocky sits in silence staring at Sammy) Sammy: *sigh* Guess you're gonna wait for the right moment then huh? Fine then. (The two continue staring at each other as Sammy starts to sweat a bit. The fighting around him continues as the Defenders' Civil War continues to rage on) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts